Harry Potter adventures through the multiverse
by hellz swordsman
Summary: Harry Potter is immortal. This is what happens when he decides to go through the Veil of Death with no idea what it does.
1. Chapter 1

First off please forgive me for adding a new story to the ones I already have. I know I don't have enough time for the ones I have but I've been thinking on this one for a while and I've wanted to add it but didn't know how. Well I got some bad news today and really needed to let off some steam and I thought that this was the best way to do so, so here is my Harry Potter MultiUniversal story.

Harry looked down at his Godson nestled gently in his arms. Teddy Lupin was a lively child. He was always happy and this in turn cheered Harry up. Harry had little enough to be cheerful about lately. The last of the death eaters had gone into hiding and were waging guerilla warfare against the ministry. Most of Harry's friends were dead including his lover Luna Lovegood. There had been a plan by the Weasleys to take his money by potioning him into marrying Ginny. Apparently only Bill, Charlie, and the twins weren't in the know. So harry had decided it was time to leave. He had done his duty, if you could call it that, by killing Voldemort. Now he had decided it was time to move on. After he had decided this he went to Gringotts and sold everything he had property wise and stocks. He put all of his liquid assets in a thirteen compartment trunk that he kept in his mokeskin pouch from Hagrid, and returned the entirety of the goblin made artifacts he had. He also left behind a beyond generous trust fund behind for Teddy and the tonkses. That had got him a look of interest by the goblins. So he had been offered the friendship of the goblin nation. That had been interesting. Harry wound up with a rather interesting tattoo with the Gringotts symbol in the middle of his back. He had also been told that if he met any goblin they would know he was a friend of the nation.

Harry thought it was a nice gesture but he was pretty sure it wouldn't matter now. He returned teddy to Andromeda. Then he left for the one place he had wondered about since that fateful day. When he arrived he had to fire a quick trio of stunners at the people gathered around the Veil. They weren't going to stop him he had to find Sirius. If everything worked out perhaps he could come back. If not then maybe he would finally die. He had been trying halfheartedly since he managed quite by accident to gather and master the three deathly hallows. Not that anything really worked. He had found himself to be functionally immortal. And frankly he hated it. He had seen more than enough friends die and now he realized he would see them all die eventually. With a wan smile he stepped through the veil of death.

The first thing harry noticed when he looked around was that he seemed to be in a void. There was nothing around him at all. He looked around for a while before he let out a sigh of defeat. If this is truly where Sirius ended up then he was gone. That was that he would never see his beloved dogfather again. Having finally had enough of loss and disappointment he threw back his head and released an agonizing roar.

"Well aren't you melodramatic?" a voice asked him from directly behind him. Harry spun around with his wand pointed at a figure covered from head to toe in a black shroud.

"Who are you?" Harry asked his wand tip glowing ominously.

"I am death." The being said simply.

"Right and I'm Albus bloody Dumbledore." Harry replied sarcastically.

The being merely looked in Harry's direction without talking. Harry was beginning to become unnerved. "Where are we anyway?"

"The void between life. You couldn't have picked a better way to off yourself if you tried. You wouldn't have been able to die any other way anyway." The being said in monotone.

"Wow you're just full of happy tidbits aren't you?" Harry asked reverting back to sarcasm.

"You asked where we where I merely told you." The being said again in monotone.

"So I'm dead huh? So do I get to go on to heaven or hell now?" Harry asked thinking of his lost friends.

"No your soul is beyond the reach of the afterlife unless you go there do to a deal or you break in." the being said emotionlessly.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?!" Harry raged.

"When you became the master of death, I no longer had a solid hold on you. You are the only being in existence that is immune to death." Stated the being casually.

"Then what happens to me?!" Harry demanded angrily.

"You will be cast into the reincarnation cycle." Death stated softly still staring at Harry.

"So I am gonna be born again? Die again? HAVE TO KILL VOLDEMORT AGAIN?!" Harry demanded with a look of pure rage on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous you will be a totally different person in every life you live. Perhaps one day you will no longer have a mortal body and then you will just exist." Death told Harry.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm just stuck living and dying for the rest of eternity?" Harry asked incrediously.

"No it isn't a joke. As a matter of fact you will be starting NOW!" death stated throwing power into his last word. Harry felt like he was being hurled at the speed of light. Soon he came to a stop and realized something. He was warm. And wet. He opened his eyes and looked around. Only for them to almost bulge out at the sight before him. He was surrounded by people he didn't recognize, except for two of them. The first was the woman who had been his first kill. Bellatrix LeStrange. The second was the man who had haunted his previous life from beginning to end. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry reached for his magic and fired it at Voldemort in a wave. It didn't work as the blasting curse he had envisioned of course it had only knocked everyone standing off their feet. He then began screaming. He was hurriedly picked up by a beaming Bellatrix.

"DID YOU SEE THE POWER OF MY SON?!" Voldemort roared with twisted pride. "Scantly minutes old and already capable of knocking a room full of adult wizards off their feet!"

"What are we going to call him mylord?" Bellatrix asked with glee.

"His name shall be Iskander after the great wizard conqueror." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "For with him by my side I shall finally conqueror the world."

Harry watched in disgust at their revelry. It would be over his dead body that these fools took over the world and he for damned sure wasn't going to help them do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up as the son of the magical version of Hitler, was an experience that harry could have done without. Strangely enough his mother had stopped going on raids, and focused her attention on him. Not really something Harry wanted to focus on. So instead he decided to focus on things he could. One thing about being cognizant from birth was that you had plenty of time to work on mental abilities while your body developed. He had first begun to build his Occulmency walls, it took everything he knew of magic to get them as good as he could. Then he began to incorporate muggle computer science into them. Granted his knowledge of computers wasn't the best but he used every single memory of the computer technicians that had to routinely work on Dudley's computers while he grew up the first time. He added firewalls that would seek out and infect enemy probes with viruses. His brain worked at three times the capacity that most normal humans did, and time and a half as well as other Occulmencers. Then he proceeded to work on his ability to use his magic. He powered his way through the courses of Hogwarts and made every effort to do everything right.

Then on the year of his fifth birthday came the fateful Halloween. Snape had brought the partial prophecy and soon after, Wormtail had brought the location of the Potters. Harry had railed against knowing what was to come and had tried everything to keep it from happening. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Voldemort in a fit of anger at being held up from his supposed great victory decided to stun the five-year-old and let him drop to the floor. When he woke the potters where dead and Voldemort was displaced. On a good note the attack on 'Iskandar' by his father had left Bellatrix disillusioned to Voldemort and she hadn't helped the other two LeStranges and Crouch jr. attack the Longbottoms. This resulted in the LeStranges being killed and Barty Crouch jr. being sent to Azkaban.

Harry had been pleased with this. He worked quickly to gain his way into the LeStrange family library which he quickly Raided. He studied in depth the entire Library for the next four years every chance he got. Of course this was to say in between the pureblood balls, etiquette, dancing, dueling and swordplay lessons that his mother forced him to go to. He had also received his wand on his eighth birthday it was a custom made wand from Knockturn alley. It was made of lignum vitae or life wood. And a scale of the immortal white snake. Both he was told were symbols of reincarnation and rebirth. Harry had scowled at the woman mightily over that but it turned out to be a wand that he would come to love. He had also been sneaking out into the muggle world. Specifically, too Little Whinging, via the knight bus. He had been keeping an eye on little Harry Potter who seemed to be having an identical life to Harry's own previous one. Harry vowed to change that as soon as he could.

He had also come across an interesting problem while at various Pureblood parties. A small blonde Limpet formed on him whenever he arrived anywhere near his Aunt Narcissa. Specifically, little Draco Malfoy worshipped the ground that he walked on. But in the midst of all this Harry decided that if he was to be the son of Voldemort he might as well be a bit mean yeah? It should be said that dark magic permeates everything around it. It warps it and changes it. For some it warps them physically. Noted examples are the dark mages who sunk Atlantis with a necromantic ritual that turned them into dementors. For others it turns their mind into a twisted facsimile of what it could have been. In the case of Harry, it warped his perception. He began to see everything that had failed in his last life and decided that this time around he would do whatever he liked and as a result the universe would weep.

The first thing that Iskandar did when he became prevalent over the former personality of Harry Potter was to start plotting ways to destroy the current system of magical government. With his memories of his former life he decided to start by killing off the ministries gold supply. He decided that in order to make the changes he needed to, the Malfoy family needed to die. So he got ready. He knew that he couldn't be linked to this in any way otherwise the gig would be up so instead he started to plan. It actually came to him as a very simple idea. In order to make sure that it was done properly he had to kill them both…or make one of them kill the other. So he decided that it was quite simple. He would use the imperious curse on Lucius and force him to kill Narcissa. He could get it to happen as simply as picking up Draco from the manor to teach him swordplay. With a devious smile Iskandar put his plan into motion.

Iskandar stepped through the floo into the Malfoy family Manor and announced himself. "Uncle Lucius! Aunt Narcissa! I'm here to pick up Draco for his fencing lesson!"

Lucius glided into the ante chamber with as much grace as a jungle cat. He took one look at Iskandar and gave a wan smile. "Ah Iskandar I see it is time for Draco's lesson. That is good. By the way how is he progressing?"

"He is progressing very well, uncle. He has a good firm grounding in the basics and will soon be able to progress to the second tier forms of using a rapier in combat." Iskandar said with a well-rehearsed smile.

Iskandar was forced to hide a smirk at the grimace that was present on Lucius' face. Lucius made no bones how he felt about the black family tradition of melee combat. He believed it was below a true wizard. Unfortunately, it was a prerequisite of the black family and a stipulation to marrying Narcissa. So he had to allow it. Given that the son of his former lord was his son's primary teacher he felt a little better about it, but not much.

When Iskandar was informed by the elf that Narcissa was retrieving Draco he made his move. He walked towards his uncle, through marriage and quickly whipped out his wand and declared in a low venomous voice. "Imperio!" let it not be said that Lucius Malfoy was a weak willed person. He fought with every fiber of his being to wrest control back from his nephew but Iskandar had the weight of two lives behind him and the hatred of Malfoy to kill a dragon with one look. Lucius' mind broke completely and he went glass eyed. He was promptly forced to sit and take in the instructions Iskandar had for him.

Soon Narcissa came into the room with little six-year-old Draco. His eyes lit up when they landed on Iskandar, and he rushed to his cousin's side. Iskandar smiled down at the smaller blond. "You ready for your lesson little man?"

"I'm ready!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. Iskandar smiled and swept his raven locks away from covering his violet eyes. Inwardly he was tired but outwardly he was his general stoic expression. "I'll take Draco now Aunt, Uncle?" Iskandar asked politely. When he received a nod from Narcissa and a 'Hm' from Lucius he made his way to the floo carefully hiding his devious smirk.

After coming through the floo network with Draco in tow Iskandar knew that he would need to act as though nothing had happened so he led Draco into the dueling room and gave Draco his lesson for the day. They were half an hour in when the floo network roared to life with a bald ape looking man that Iskandar recognized as Gregory Goyle Sr. began calling for Bellatrix. Iskandar walked over to the fire with a questioning look and asked what was the matter. Goyle sr. looked at him in horror and proceeded to stutter that he needed to talk to Bellatrix in private. Just then Bellatrix showed up and shoed Iskandar back to his lesson with Draco. It wasn't long after that, when Bellatrix walked into the dueling room looking pale and subdued. She pulled Draco out of the room and asked Iskandar to prepare a room for his cousin. Iskandar was halfway down the hallway when he heard an earth shattering scream come from the other end. Iskandar thought that it was good for a plan to go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Iskander stood in the room of his younger cousin. Little Draco had been inconsolable for the past week. It hadn't helped that the Auror department had been hell bent on blaming Iskandar for the murders. Unfortunately it hadn't worked. He had used a family wan to wipe his own and then destroyed the family wand. Of course no jury would declare a boy who hadn't even started Hogwarts yet a killer and a dark wizard. But the murders of the Malfoy lord and lady, convienently declared a murder/suicide, had shaken the wizarding world. Now all that needed to be done was to shake it again. Iskandar knew that Sirius was innocent. So all he needed to do was make sure the rat showed up at the DMLE and h'd be able to get Sirius declared free. With a little bit of potioning to make sure that Sirius would be loyal to Iskandar it would be easy to gain access to his younger self.

He already had a plan for both Draco and Harry. He had seen a website in his past life on Dudley's computer and it had stuck with him. So he had decided that he was going to use that template for Draco and Harry. It was sick, twisted, and probably evil but as of now he didn't care. It didn't take much to get Bellatrix to agree to take Iskandar to visit Sirius. Iskandar made sure to stay close to the Aurors when they arrived at Azkaban. They made their way to the cell of Sirius Black and were left there with the warning that in twenty minutes the guards would pass by.

Iskandar lowered his hood and smiled at the grimey prisoner. "Cousin it's good to finally meet you. I am told that you hate all things dark so I imagine you truly hate me even more than most."

Sirius looked at the boy as though he was trying to decide what to say. "You'd be right." He finally stated with a bit of barely consealed contempt.

"Now, now, Padfoot that's no way to treat family." Iskandar said with a dark grin. "Especially family that plans to bust you out of here and get little Harry back where he belongs."

Sirius quieted and looked at the boy for a moment. "How old are you?!" he finally asked incredulous.

"I turned eleven last Halloween and I'll be attending Hogwarts this coming up term." Iskandar said with a false cheerful voice.

"Uh huh. And how exactly do you plan on getting me out of here?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"For that I'll need your memories of the event that landed you in here." Iskandar said with a wry grin. "I'll be taking the memories to Madam Amelia Bones. She'll see to it you get out."

Sirius looked at Iskandar for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "What do you want with Harry?"

"The same thing I want with Draco. Their family. Mine. So, I will take them, train them and care for them. They will be with me when my father comes back and I will destroy the fool who would profane magic by splitting his soul." Iskandar said with a growl.

Sirius studied the boy in front of him before narrowing his eyes, however he tentatively nodded. "Take the memories and we'll go from there."

Iskandar nodded and offered the tip of his wand to Sirius. Sirius pressed the tip of the wand to his forhead. Then everything changed from how it was supposed to go. Instead of taking the memories, Iskandar added a dark compulsion directly to Sirius' mind. Generally such a thing wouldn't work on an occlumence, however to allow Iskander to take the memories needed Sirius had to lower his shields. And with his shields down it became impossible to detect and stop the compulsion. So with the compulsion firmly in place Iskandar pulled the memories that he needed, and smirked when Sirius pulled away. Without knowing that Iskandar had imparted the spell on him he locked his shields in place and backed away. He still didn't trust the son of the dark lord but maybe he could give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

On the way out of Azkaban Bellatrix spoke up. "What was the point of all of this son?"

"Simply put the point was to gain access to the black family home and Library. Also when we get him free he'll give me access to Harry Potter, and I'll have an in with the Light families as well as the Dark families. Then I'll only need an in with the Neutrals." Iskandar said with a devious grin. "I'll be one step closer to the end game. I'll bring the Magicals into the new age and they won't be able to do anything about it."

Bellatrix merely watched her son with a bemused expression. She had watched him grow to how he was now. She had seen the hatred he had for his father but in the end, they had the same goal. To become the ruler of the magical world. However, unlike his father, and indeed even his mother, he was unafraid to walk into the Muggle world and gain power through them as well. She didn't truly know what he had planned but she knew he was going to shake the world to its foundation.

Amelia Bones looked at the woman in the corner of the room. She didn't trust Bellatrix LeStrange as far as she could throw Hagrid. That didn't mean, however that she was going to ignore the statement provided to her by the boy in front of her desk. Sirius Black hadn't had a trial. Oh merlin this wasn't good. If this wasn't handled exactly right there would be a dead prisoner. She wasn't stupid by any means. She knew exactly what would happen to Sirius Black if the minister though it would hurt his career. So, she had to do this without alerting him. Perhaps she could make it seem like an appeal. She knew that fudge was a corrupt ass, perhaps if he thought that he would be able to gain something from it? Yes that might work.

"Ok I have an idea." Amelia said licking her lips nervously. "I will need a few weeks to sort everything out but in doing so I'm going to be upsetting a lot of people. Do I have your permission to retry your husband and brother-in-law?" She asked Bellatrix. Bellatrix arched an eyebrow but eventually nodded.

"You know that if this works they'll likely be given the kiss?" Amelia asked. Bellatrix nodded uncaringly. Amelia looked at her intently before nodding. "We'll just need to get this all set up."

Iskandar stood up and strode purposefully to the door. Before leaving he merely turned to the woman and said. "I'm putting my trust in you Madame Bones please see that justice is done. Sirius doesn't deserve to rot in Azkaban."


End file.
